nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Gantu
Captain Gantu is the main antagonist from Disney's 2002 film Lilo & Stitch, its sequels, and television series. He is not evil, however, but following his orders in an admittedly ruthless manner. Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation. Gantu later reforms in Leroy and Stitch earning his job as captain back but joins forces with evil yet again in the series Stitch! Development In earlier drafts of the film, Gantu's role in the climax of the film was taken by a character called Ramthar, who was a member of Stitch's gang of criminals. As the storyline changed, most of the gang was phased out and Ramthar played the role of a bounty hunter. Ramthar capturing Lilo still remained, even with the creation of Gantu in the intervening period. Background Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation who is known for being rather brutal when it comes to fugitives. Originally, Gantu was just a strict law enforcer but soon became a ruthless villain bent on destroying Experiment 626 or Stitch. After his failed attempt, Gantu became evil completely and began to work with a notorious galactic enemy, Dr. Hämsterviel and a experiment relative of Stitch, Experiment 625. Together, the villains plot to capture the other 624 loose experiments in an attempt to take over the galaxy. However, Hämsterviel's constant verbal abuse results into Gantu and 625 reforming. Gantu regains his spot as captain of the Galactic Federation with 625 as his Galley Officer. This reformation was short lived however as Gantu was honorably discharged from his position because of his terrible karaoke singing. Gantu and 625 rejoin forces with Hämsterviel who know plots to become the most powerful being in the universe. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Gantu appeared at Jumba's trail. Once Gantu observes Jumba's creation he sentences him to prison while the Grand Council Women commanded Gantu to imprison Stitch. Gantu a makes sure Stitch is locked up completely and leaves the room. During Gantu's absence Stitch escapes. Gantu tries to capture him during the escape but was unlucky. The Grand Council women then sends Stitch's creator Dr. Jumba and earth expert Pleakely to capture Stitch. The duo soon fail and The Grand Council Women sends Gantu out to capture the creation. Gantu kidnaps Stitch along with who new friend Lilo. Stitch manages to escape although Gantu is clueless to his escape. Lilo's sister Nani, Stitch and reformed Jumba and Pleakley set off to save Lilo. A battle follows and Stitch rescue Lilo. After the battle the heroes and Gantu return to the island. Gantu is then fired from his job for brutally following the orders and endangering lives during the mission. Stitch! The Movie Gantu didn't appear in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, but he reappears as a secondary villain aiding the evil Dr. Hamsterveil in his goal to take over the galaxy. In this film Gantu kidnaps Jumba and uses him as a hostage in order to gain the the other 624 experiments Jumba created. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Gantu appears as one of the series main villains and is featured in almost every episode. Gantu is now the official henchman of Hamsterveil and plans to capture all 625 experiments. Gantu is given a sidekick as well, the wisecracking experiment number 625. He has revealed to be quit bumbling and dim-witted compared to his debut appearance. He tries various schemes and natural force to capture all 623 experiments with little success. Near the end of the series he has revealed to have only captured seventeen but these experiments were soon released by Lilo and Stitch. Leroy and Stitch Gantu reappears once again in Leroy and Stitch. Gantu finally frees Hamsterveil from his prison and uses Jumba's newest experiment Leroy to take over the galaxy. Once Hamsterveil's plans prevails, Gantu is fired from his job. Gantu decides to finally join the heroes and help Lilo and Stitch save the galaxy. Gantu is reformed and finally gets his job as Captain once again and joins Lilo's family or Ohana. Stitch! He works under Dr. Hamsterviel, to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. According to the English dub, Gantu was dishonorably discharged from his Galactic Federation job due to bad karaoke singing. Gantu bears an overobsession to a television drama called "Red Rose Maiden", or "The Young and the Stupid" in the English dub, and bears a huge crush over the main character of the drama, Princess Michigo. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Gantu has been recruited by Hamsterviel into the Organization,this time unwillingly due to a special mind control ray that the mad doctor fired on him to make him loyal to him. Hamsterviel made sure this time to make Gantu his vicious knight templar self from the first movie to make him more competent from last time. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Space Pirates